


The Motorcycle Accident

by VivaRocksteady



Series: Schoolboys [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Strapping, fake!dub con, fake!underage, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaRocksteady/pseuds/VivaRocksteady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schoolboy Pavel gets on Jim Kirk's motorcycle even though he knows he shouldn't. Teacher Sulu isn't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motorcycle Accident

**Author's Note:**

> fake!underage sex, fake!dubcon, strapping, spanking. These particular schoolboys are Catholic schoolboys (though it's not a big focus) – I sincerely do not mean to cause any offence.

Pavel bit his lip determinedly, hugging his books to his chest as he walked past the student parking lot. He regretted taking this “shortcut” now, coming out the back door of the school theatre to cut across to the yard, where he was supposed to meet Nyota for his study date.

The source of his regret scooted along the lot next to him, across unexpectedly vacant student parking spaces, smirking a condescending little smirk. Pavel couldn't quite see it, because he was stubborngly staring straight ahead, but he could imagine it very well.

“Come on Pavel,” Jimmy whined, without it sounding quite like a whine the way it would if Pavel said it. He leaned forward on his motorcycle, pushing it along with his feet on the ground.

“I told you, I am busy,” Pavel said. And he was. He had a very important English Language Arts exam that afternoon, and English was his worst subject. He had been incredibly lucky to have been accepted into St. Pike's Academy two years early. Even luckier to have been granted a full scholarship, since his poor Papa would never have been able to afford the exclusive school's hefty fees. It was very important to him to keep his grades high enough for the scholarship, and to not disappoint his father or teachers.

Of course Jimmy never had to worry about that sort of thing. He was at St. Pike's because no other school would take him anymore, and he managed to pass every test he could be bothered to take without even trying.

“Blow it off,” Jimmy said. “Come for a ride with me.”

Pavel's cheeks burned and he resisted the urge to stare at his feet, remembering what Mr. Sulu had told him about _being assertive_.

“No, Jimmy,” Pavel said, although his voice didn't come out as strong as he'd liked. Nothing about him came out as strong as he would like. He had no idea why Jimmy had chosen him to torment lately, when he had his pick of any of the girls at school and most of the boys.

He tried to avoid doing a mental once over of himself, but it was inevitable. Pavel tried so hard, every day, to do things properly, and he had been proud of this until he met Jimmy. From his brilliantly shined shoes, to his perfectly pressed grey shorts, to his shirt tucked cleanly into his trousers and his tie lying flat underneath his sweater vest, to his auburn curls combed neatly in place, Pavel tried to look professional and accomplished, like his Papa always stressed.

Jimmy, on the other hand, lounging atop his ridiculous motorcycle, wearing scuffed old tennis shoes, his shirt tails hanging out under his sweater vest and over his trousers, his tie loose, his blond hair unruly and sticking up all over the place – Jimmy looked more like a _man_ than Pavel could ever dream of. Even in his perfectly coifed professionalism, next to Jimmy, Pavel felt like a child.

“It'll be fun,” Jimmy went on. “It'll do you good to lighten up, you know.”

“Even if I wanted to have anything to do with you, I can't. Freshmen aren't allowed off campus on breaks,” Pavel said dutifully.

“Who _cares_. Where are you going that's so important anyway?”

“It is none of your business.”

“Well I _know_ you're not going to meet a girl,” Jimmy said derisively, making Pavel's face burn even hotter with anger.

“As a matter of fact, I am going to meet Nyota for a very important date,” Pavel spat out.

Jimmy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Nyota doesn't count. And I know the two of you only study for tests together. Who cares about some stupid old test. You got your whole life for tests. Come have fun with me.”

“Studying _is_ fun,” Pavel insisted, but he was trying to think of a time he and Nyota had done anything but study together. Or if he had done anything but study with anyone else at his new school. Maybe Jimmy was right. He snuck a guilty glance over at the other boy, which was enough to make Jimmy grin rakishly. Then he did that thing where he ran his tongue across his lower lip, which was enough to make any girl at school – and Pavel, unfortunately – weak in the knees.

Pavel glared at Jimmy, gripping his books tighter. “I do not want to go anywhere with you, Jim Kirk,” he declared.

“Oh, yes you do, don't lie,” Jimmy stopped his scooting and beckoned Pavel forward with a waggle of his fingers. “I want to show you something. You'll have fun.”

“But Nyota-”

“I _assure_ you, Nyota has better things to do on her lunch break.”

Pavel pouted before he could stop himself, feeling a small tinge of guilt. Nyota had been very kind, giving him all these helpful sessions, when she certainly had a lot of her own projects to work on.

Even though Jimmy probably meant something unsavoury like... like _sex_.

Jimmy knocked down the kick stand on his bike and stood up, opening a compartment on the back of the motorcycle and taking out a helmet. “Here,” he reached out and grabbed Pavel's books, giving him the helmet.

Pavel stood there helplessly as Jimmy dropped his books into the storage compartment. “Don't you have a helmet for yourself?” he asked, his voice small.

“I'll be fine,” Jimmy brushed it off with a wave of his hand. “You need help putting that on or something? Let's go.”

Pavel opened his mouth to try, one last time, to reject Jimmy's offer, but Jimmy had snatched the helmet back out of his hands and pushed it down over his head. It was only a [half helmet,](https://www.a-dsafety.com/images/category/helmet_half.jpg) a sleek black cap around Pavel's head with a short bill in front, his ears showing underneath the straps. His hair was smushed, curls poking out from underneath the helmet. Pavel peered up at Jimmy as the older boy snapped the strap under his chin.

“Fuck me Pavel, you're so goddamn adorable,” Jimmy smirked his condescending little smirk, and pressed his lips against Pavel's. “You're cute, like a girl.”

Pavel twitched and jerked away, pushing against Jimmy's chest. “Nyet! I hate you! Leave me alone!”

But Jimmy had already grabbed his hands and was pulling him towards the motorcycle, laughing. “You do not. Come on, we're wasting our lunch break!”

Jimmy kicked up the stand and straddled the motorcycle, guiding Pavel to sit behind him.

Pavel had never been on a motorcycle before, and he bit his lip nervously, holding onto Jimmy's sides gently. He had to sit with his legs very wide to straddle the bike and fit behind Jimmy's larger frame. The older boy started up the motorcycle with a roar and Pavel yelped, squeezing his legs against Jimmy's thighs and wrapping his arms around Jimmy's strong torso. Jimmy laughed and Pavel felt his face reddening again, but the motorcycle was already zipping through the parking lot and heading for the street.

Pavel's head swam as he felt the wind whipping past his bare calves, his shorts stretched tight with his legs splayed wide. He didn't _want_ to press up against Jimmy's warm back, but he was afraid he'd fall off if he didn't, and the grey concrete whizzed by so fast it made him dizzy. The motorcycle hummed and vibrated and felt _so hot_ on Pavel's bottom and thighs and – oh, he felt miserable, burying his face into Jimmy's shoulder. He felt obscene. The older boy laughed, and Pavel felt one hand snake up his right leg.

“Pay attention to what you are doing!” Pavel hissed, trying to ignore the fact that he was growing shamefully, terribly hard.

“Hang on babe,” Jimmy said when they had slowed down enough in traffic to be heard. “We're almost there.”

They rode up winding hills, the spring foliage bright and blooming. Pavel had to grip onto Jimmy even harder as they went up the steep hills, terrified of Jimmy feeling his embarrassing erection, but even more terrified of tumbling off the back of the motorcycle. Every time he felt Pavel's thighs squeeze against him, Jimmy just laughed more.

They parked at the top of a hill, quiet and empty in the middle of the day, and Jimmy pulled his bike up under the large weeping willow there. Pavel dismounted from the motorcycle and stood on shaky legs, his nerves on edge from all the vibrations.

“Pretty, isn't it?” Jimmy said as he strutted up to the prime spot under the weeping willow, producing a flask from inside his sweater vest.

The city sprawled out underneath the hill, and it was very pretty, Pavel had to admit. If he didn't think about all the girls Jimmy brought here on other days. Jimmy pulled Pavel down to sit next to him in the grass. “I'm glad you came out with me, Pavel,” he said, offering the younger boy his flask. Pavel shied away, slightly, but Jimmy didn't withdraw the offer. “You're a lot of fun when you loosen up.”

“What is that?” Pavel said, eyeing the flask suspiciously.

“It's vodka. Your favourite,” Jimmy took a long pull from the flask, as Pavel's eyes grew impossibly wide.

“You didn't have a drink before you came to school did you?” he shrieked, pushing himself out of Jimmy's reach. It only lasted a second before Jimmy, laughing, pulled him back, holding him close to his chest. To anybody else they would be the picture of innocence, two sweet schoolboys cuddling under the weeping willow.

“Relax Pavel, Jesus,” Jimmy scoffed, flask in one hand, his other running up and down Pavel's side. Pavel struggled slightly, but he wasn't much of a match for Jimmy's strength, even one handed. And if he got free, he wouldn't know how to get back to school from here. He didn't have much of a choice except to lean into Jimmy's chest – at least the helmet made it easier to hide his red face.

Jimmy waggled the flask around in Pavel's face again. “You sure you don't want a drink?”

“I do not _drink_ , Jim Kirk, it is illegal,” Pavel huffed, although secretly he did miss having a glass of vodka at meal times at home in Russia.

“Whatever,” Jimmy said. He held the flask to Pavel's lips and tilted it anyway, and a flood of vodka went into Pavel's mouth. He swallowed reflexively, sputtering and trying to wriggle out of Jimmy's grasp, but the other boy was too strong for him. Jimmy laughed when Pavel sucked in a deep breath, and took a long pull on the flask himself.

“I do not like this!” Pavel cried, trying to make his voice assertive and strong, like Mr Sulu had told him. Thinking of Mr Sulu's calm, steady voice and kind smile sent a shiver through his body, making his already hard cock twitch. He hated these thoughts, and having them while curled up in Jimmy's arms made him feel like trash. “Take me back to school, Jimmy.”

Instead, Jimmy dropped the flask, put both his arms around Pavel and shoved his tongue down the boy's throat.

“Mmmngng!” Pavel exclaimed, and he fell back onto the grass under the weeping willow, all thoughts of resistance gone. He put his arms around Jimmy's shoulders, revelling in the feel of the older boy's sweater vest under his hands, and the sharp taste of vodka on Jimmy's lips.

Jimmy was an _expert_ kisser. Pavel had heard all those rumours before, of course, but before now he had only allowed Jimmy to press the briefest of closed-mouthed kisses against his face. Pavel had wanted to save his first proper kiss for... well, somebody important, anyway. In his fantasies, in the shower or at night tucked up in bed, it was prim and proper Mr Sulu, who would hold his face gently and tease his mouth open with his lips. And it would be lovely.

He knew it was silly, and childish, to have such a crush on his teacher. So he tried not to entertain such thoughts in the daytime.

Jimmy kissed with ferocity, not at all the way he imagined Mr Sulu would kiss. Jimmy kissed like he was trying to devour Pavel, plunging his tongue into Pavel's mouth and nipping at his lips.

“Nng, Jimmy,” Pavel pleaded.

“I know babe, I know,” Jimmy murmured back, running his hands up and down Pavel's chest, his arms, his skinny legs. “God you're so cute. I've wanted to get you up here for a long long time, you sweet little tease.”

“I'm not – Jim-” Pavel choked on his words as Jimmy bit lightly at his neck, rubbing his own erection against Pavel's hardness, rubbing through two sets of grey pressed shorts and at least Pavel's tight white briefs. Jimmy licked up the side of Pavel's neck, stopping when he got to the bottom of Pavel's ear sticking out from under his helmet. He scratched at Pavel's chest through his uniform shirt and vest, finding a nipple and --

“Nnggh!” Pavel squeaked a very undignified squeak, blinded for a few seconds by pure bliss spiking up his back and into his brain. He realized he had come, without taking off a single item of clothing, inside his pants.

Jimmy had apparently come as well; he lay still across Pavel, smiling into the boy's neck and chuckling softly. “That was fun,” he said after a moment. “We should definitely do more next time-”

“There's not going to _be_ a next time!” Pavel suddenly found a burst of energy, and he wiggled out from under Jimmy. “Take me back to school, Jimmy.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, scratching at his belly lazily. Even with twigs in his hair and vodka on his breath, tie askew and pants wet from his own come, he looked so put together and _perfect_ that Pavel had to bite his lip to stop from kissing him again. “Come onnnn,” he said. “I was right on top of you. I _know_ you had fun.” He crawled forward and pushed his face against Pavel's again. “Let's just stay here for a little bit and let me fu-”

“Nyet!” Pavel shouted, and he slapped Jimmy hard across the face.

And realized, sheepishly, that he should have done that about half an hour ago.

Jimmy's smile faded a little and he looked away, something changing in his eyes. “All right,” he said, after a beat. “Never mind.”

He stood and held out a hand to help Pavel up. Pavel followed him back to the motorcycle, eyes wide, feeling like he had screwed something up somehow. He had always, deep down, felt a teeny bit of pride at being the object of Jim Kirk's lust or affection, and now he didn't even have that.

The motorcycle roared to life again between his thighs and Pavel shivered, praying for his body not to betray him again so soon. The ride back was chilly, both from the wind whistling past his sensitive skin and the attitude radiating from Jimmy's tense shoulders.

Pavel rested his cheek against Jimmy's back and thought about how he hadn't wanted any of this to happen, his first real kiss or his first time... sharing... pleasure with someone. Shame bubbled up inside him. There had been so much potential, he thought, and he had thrown it all away.

Jimmy rode more aggressively back to school, taking turns close to the road, making Pavel squirm and squeal, his thighs rubbing against the seat, his underwear sticky and uncomfortable against his skin.

“Be careful!” he hissed, as Jimmy broke suddenly, coming to a stop at a red light. Jimmy only scoffed.

“You just roll out of bed, Jimmy?” A voice from the right hand lane floated over.

Pavel's breath caught in his throat. Oh _no_.

“I did more than roll out of it,” Jimmy shot back.

Pavel tightened his grip on Jimmy's waist and tried to press his face even harder into his back. He had _forgotten_. For all the time he spent with Mr Sulu doing extra curricular projects, gazing at him and wishing he could talk to him like an equal, he had _forgotten_. On Tuesday mornings, wonderful, noble Mr Sulu taught a form of his history class at the local prison, helping convicts achieve their high school diploma. He would be bicycling to St Pike's for his normal afternoon class – right about now.

“I hope you're not just coming into class now. Dr McCoy wouldn't be too happy to hear about that,” Mr Sulu said, apparently not yet noticing Pavel.

 _Oh please oh please_ Pavel half-prayed. _Please don't let him see me._

“Seniors are allowed off-campus on breaks,” Jimmy sneered.

“Yes, but freshmen aren't.”

Pavel's heart leapt into his throat even as his cock started to stiffen in response to Mr Sulu's sharp tone.

“I know it's you, Pavel,” Mr Sulu put him out of his misery.

Pavel slowly peeked out from around Jimmy's shoulder, eyes wide under his half helmet.

“Hello Mr Sulu,” he said, painfully aware of how tiny his voice sounded.

“I'm surprised at you, Pavel,” Mr Sulu said. He looked mind-bendingly sexy on his old-fashioned blue[ folding cruiser](http://images.campingworld.com/is/image/cwi/3000/37700n.jpg), wearing a tweed blazer buttoned down over his shirt and tie, the left leg of his trouser held up and out of the bike chain by a reflective cuff. A simple black [bicycle helmet](http://brandscycle.com/merchant/278/images/large/DirtFB.jpg) rested on his head, his ears sticking out un-self consciously, pretence-less.

There was a stack of books, bound together by a leather strap, tied down to the rack over the bicycle's rear wheel.

“I thought you knew better,” Mr Sulu went on. His dark, kind eyes, tinged with a sort of dangerous passion, scrutinized Pavel's face, making the boy even harder. Pavel tried to scoot away from Jimmy on the motorcycle, but he slid back down the wide, vibrating motorcycle seat, pressing up against Jimmy's backside, wishing he was dead.

Jimmy laughed again. “Don't worry Mr S, I'll get him back in one piece.” He ran a hand up Pavel's leg, squeezed his knee. Pavel pushed the hand away indignantly, trying to avoid Mr Sulu's disapproving glare. Before he had a chance to try to defend himself again, the light had turned green and they lurched forward on the motorcycle.

Jimmy rode even harder and faster than before. Pavel held on for dear life, eyes watering from the wind and the disappointed look on Mr Sulu's face.

“This is all your fault!” he shouted over the roar of the motorcycle and the curses of angry drivers in traffic. “I hate you!”

Jimmy laughed and shouted something back that Pavel couldn't make out, but then he veered sharply to the left, cursing loudly. There was a screech, and a thud, and before Pavel knew it he was tossed off the side of the motorcycle, and he hit the pavement hard.

“Ung!” he cried out, momentarily stunned before he realized he wasn't badly injured. He rolled over and up onto his knees, realizing he just had a scrape on his arm. But the crash had left him rattled, his hands shook and his lips trembled. Pavel looked over and saw Jimmy, sprawled out a few feet away, with skinned knees and palms, his lip bleeding from biting, his face twisted into a scowl of wounded pride.

Pavel's fear and shock transformed into rage instantly. He got to his feet, tearing the helmet off his head and throwing it to the ground. “What is wrong with you!” he shouted. “You and your ridiculous bike, and your crazy driving. You don't even have a helmet! You could have died! Why can't you ever be sensible!”

“Calm down Pavel, Jesus. We're fine.” Jimmy stood shakily, dusting himself off, looking at the motorcycle which was lain on its side.

“You don't look fine from here,” a stern voice cut through the sound of traffic.

The boys looked over and Pavel's heart leapt into his throat yet again. Against an idling car with a dented back bumper leaned St Pike's headmaster, Dr McCoy. He looked at them with his head tilted and his eyes narrowed. In one hand he held Jimmy's flask, which had apparently fallen out of his sweater vest in the crash.

“Oh fuck me,” Jimmy said, boldly. Pavel covered his face in shame.

The worst part of it was that his erection still had not subsided.

“I can't say I'm particularly surprised that this happened,” Dr McCoy said, glancing down at the damage to his car and back up at Jimmy. “It was only a matter of time, really.”

“Sir -” Pavel started.

“I don't want to hear it Pavel,” Dr McCoy said, his eyes steady on Jimmy's face. He stepped forward and placed one large hand on the nape of Jimmy's neck, squeezing hard. Jimmy steadily avoided his gaze, his face burning red, refusing to look down or acknowledge him. “I know exactly who's at fault here.” Dr McCoy stared at Jimmy for a long, uncomfortable beat, running his tongue over his lips.

Then he looked over at Pavel, who found himself shivering under the headmaster's gaze.

“But don't you think for a minute you're getting out of any punishment, boy,” Dr McCoy continued, pointing a finger at Pavel.

“Dr McCoy!” Mr Sulu pulled up on his bicycle. “Let me take care of Pavel. I know you're got a lot on your plate, and I have a free period after lunch.”

Dr McCoy glanced at Mr Sulu, then settled his shrewd gaze once again on Pavel, looking him up and down. Pavel gulped.

“All right Mr Sulu. He's in your care. But if he gets up to any more mischief, he'll be getting well acquainted with my office.”

Dr McCoy delivered this all while keeping a firm grip on Jimmy's neck and staring straight at Pavel. Pavel was about to faint when Mr Sulu called out to him.

“Put your helmet back on, Pavel, and let's go.”

Pavel picked up the helmet from the ground, his shaky hands fumbling with the straps. He trudged over to Mr Sulu shamefaced, trying to figure out a way to hide his erection in his wet, tight schoolboy shorts and failing to come up with a solution.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” he said softly.

“Shut up,” Mr Sulu pulled him towards the bicycle, and hoisted him up so that Pavel could sit on the handlebars, facing him.

“My books, they're in the motor-”

“Jimmy'll bring them back,” Mr Sulu pushed off on the bicycle.

Pavel squirmed uncomfortably, putting his hands on Mr Sulu's shoulders instinctively. The handlebars curved around him, so Mr Sulu's hands were near his waist as he steered. He was small enough that Mr Sulu could see around him easily, but he was also on full display. His face burned and he stared at Mr Sulu's adam's apple, and the silver crucifix and St Christopher medal that hung close to it on a short chain, partially obscured by his crisp striped tie.

Mr Sulu occasionally glanced down at him as he rode, all the way down. Pavel squirmed a little more every time his favourite teacher laid eyes on the obvious wet spot on his shorts, and his shameful erection. “Typical,” Mr Sulu muttered under his breath as they pulled into the parking lot of St Pike's.

At least the bicycle wasn't _vibrating_.

Mr Sulu collapsed his bicycle and folded it up, making Pavel carry it into the school. Mr Sulu carried his stack of books and unstrapped his helmet as he walked in, looking distinguished and impossibly handsome even with ruffled helmet hair.

Pavel squeaked along behind him, flushed and sweaty in his shorts stained with come, looking about five years old in Jimmy's motorcycle half helmet, struggling to carry Mr Sulu's cumbersome folded up bicycle. Students were still filing in after their lunch break, catcalling at him or laughing behind their hands.

This was the worst day of his life.

They finally got to Mr Sulu's office, where he instructed Pavel to place his bicycle in one corner. Mr Sulu dropped his books on his desk, tossed his helmet to the side, and flopped down in his chair. He looked up at Pavel for a moment, studying him.

Pavel stood helplessly, still achingly hard and on the verge of tears.

“Take off your helmet, Pavel,” Mr Sulu said, his voice kind and soft.

It broke something in Pavel, and he sniffled a little as he unstrapped his helmet, thankful to have something to hold in front of his crotch at least.

“Why don't you tell me what happened,” Mr Sulu said after a short beat.

“He made me come with him, Sir, I didn't want to,” Pavel said, a tear or two slipping down his cheeks.

“He made you? He put a gun to your head?” Mr Sulu gave him a lopsided, disbelieving smile.

“Well, no, but...” Pavel shrugged, helplessly.

Mr Sulu sighed, leaning back in his chair. He started undoing the buttons on his tweed blazer as he spoke. “I'm really disappointed in you, Pavel. We've talked about this. You're too nice for your own good. Just because someone tells you or asks you to do something doesn't mean you have to.”

Pavel sniffled. “Yes, Sir. I'm sorry.” He could barely stand to hear the word 'disappointed' come from Mr Sulu's perfect lips.

Mr Sulu nodded gravely. “Well, freshmen aren't allowed off-campus during the day. You know that.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Mr Sulu stood and came around the desk, taking the helmet from Pavel's hands. “Take down your trousers, and bend over the desk.”

Pavel did so, slowly, with shaky hands. He bent himself over the cool wood of Mr Sulu's desk, feeling foolish with his ass sticking out in the air behind him. He bit his lip against complaining, knowing that being in the headmaster's office with Jimmy would be a million times worse.

Mr Sulu undid the strap on the stack of books next to him, unwinding that long leather piece which suddenly looked menacing and frightening. Pavel tried not to squirm and fidget, his aching cock bumping against the hard, cool desk.

“Ten of the best, Pavel,” Mr Sulu said. “And you know I'm going easy on you.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” Pavel's voice shook and squeaked, and he clenched in anticipation.

The strap swished through the air – Pavel imagined it coming down hard in Mr Sulu's very strong and very capable hand – and impacted his ass with a hard _slap_.

It hurt a lot more than Pavel was expecting – he had never _been_ strapped before, and he always imagined, in his private little fantasies, that Mr Sulu would be so gentle and kind with him, putting him over his knee and slapping him gently with his bare hand. Not like this!

He cried out, embarrassed by how weak he was, and the strap came down again. And a few more times, when Mr Sulu suddenly rubbed the strap gently against Pavel's stinging ass.

“That's five,” he said. He rubbed the strap hard all over Pavel's ass, and the sensitive part where his ass met his thighs, and between his cheeks. Pavel squirmed and struggled on the desk top, but Mr Sulu held him in place with one strong arm. “Shh shh shh, you're doing fine. Your ass is getting all nice and pink.”

“Sir –” Pavel choked out, tears falling unbidden.

_Smack!_

“Aaa-haaa,” Pavel cried, all his pride gone, not even trying to hide it anymore. “S-stop, please!”

“I told you ten of the best, Pavel. If I let you get away with anything less Dr McCoy would just do it himself.”

“N-no, please! I'll be good!”

He couldn't see it, but Mr Sulu was smiling fondly. “I know. You're my good boy, aren't you Pavel?”

_Smack!_

“Aah! Yes, yes I'm your good boy, please Sir!”

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Each one harder than the last.

Pavel was sobbing into his arms at the end of it, Mr Sulu panting softly – he had been swinging very hard. He dropped the leather strap and ran his hand over Pavel's ass, soothingly. “There now. You've learned your lesson, haven't you sweetheart?”

Pavel's heart fluttered and his cock throbbed when Mr Sulu called him _sweetheart_. “Yes Sir. I'm sorry.”

“What are you going to do the next time Jimmy asks you to do something foolish?” Mr Sulu had bent down over Pavel to whisper in his ear, covering the boy's body with his, gently caressing his sore ass all the while.

“Tell him no, Sir.”

Mr Sulu rewarded him with a kiss behind his ear and a grope on his ass. “That's my good boy.”

Pavel moaned and squirmed, his ache desperate for relief, confused and aching.

“I know, I know,” Mr Sulu whispered, kissing him again. “It's hard, isn't it. You're very hard, aren't you Pavel?”

“Nnng, yessss,” Pavel admitted, pressing his ass back against Mr Sulu's hand, his body, anything.

Mr Sulu chuckled, and stood, and pulled Pavel up to face him. He put his hands on Pavel's face gently, and pushed a sweet, slow kiss onto Pavel's mouth, _exactly_ how Pavel had imagined. The boy whimpered in surprise, kissing back, feeling Mr Sulu's erection - _Mr Sulu's erection!_ pressing against him.

Suddenly Mr Sulu recoiled back. “Have you been drinking?” he demanded, his handsome face twisted once again into derision and disappointment.

“I – no, Sir, I...” Pavel's face fell as he realized Mr Sulu wasn't going to buy it, remembering the sharpness of the vodka Jimmy had forced onto him. “He – he made me, Sir...” his voice was barely there at all.

Mr Sulu looked more and more furious with every passing second. “Do you _want_ to be like Jim Kirk, Pavel?”

“No!” Pavel's eyes got even wider, how could he have disappointed Mr Sulu again? And it seemed to be going so well there for a moment!

“Well I don't know why the hell else you'd be behaving like this. Sneaking off campus on his motorcycle, _drinking_ , do you have any idea how dangerous –”

“I didn't want to, Sir!”

“Don't you dare interrupt me. I should send you to Dr McCoy and be done with you, and your innocent little act.”

“It is not an ... I don't...” Pavel sputtered. It wasn't an act! He only ever wanted to be good for Mr Sulu. So if he fussed with his uniform shorts just so to show off his bottom a little bit, or arranged his curls to make a good frame for his eyes, or practised kissing with his hand to get his lips puffy before class – he only wanted to be good for Mr Sulu!

“If you want to be a rebellious, selfish little whore like Jim Kirk, then I'll punish you like Jim Kirk,” Mr Sulu said, his voice low and lustful. “Get those shoes and shorts off.”

Pavel shivered as he kicked off his shoes and the shorts pooled at his ankles, and Mr Sulu ripped off his sweater vest and tie and perfectly pressed shirt. He was sobbing openly now, naked and ashamed and still painfully, embarrassingly hard in his favourite teacher's office. Mr Sulu was so angry with him, and it was only getting worse!

Mr Sulu pinched his ear and tugged on it, making Pavel whine as he dragged him over to his chair. Mr Sulu sat down and threw Pavel over his lap, roughly, and before Pavel could adjust to his surroundings, Mr Sulu was striking his ass hard with his bare hand.

“Ahhhh!!!” Pavel screamed unabashedly. For all that Mr Sulu had swung with the strap, he was hitting him a hundred times harder with just his hand, skin slapping on already sore, sensitive young skin.

“Do you have any idea what's it like having a hot little tease like you in my class?” Mr Sulu demanded as he kept spanking, over and over, ignoring Pavel's little cries and struggles and kicks. “To have you sitting there in your little shorts, staring at me with those big eyes. You sinful, manipulative little thing, acting all innocent, you fucking little _cocktease_.”

Pavel was in agony, sobbing in despair with his ass on fire, even as every spank sent a little tremor of pleasure up his body and into his poor, leaking cock. “I'm sorrryyyy,” he sobbed miserably.

“And then you run around with Jim fucking Kirk of all people, doing God knows what, not caring what you look like. I know what a boy like you needs. You need a good fucking, don't you, Pavel?”

Pavel cried, caught between agony and ecstasy, so close to coming but wanting to be fucked by _Mr Sulu_ so bad he could taste it. “Yes, please Sir, fuck me!”

Almost instantly he was flipped over and dropped on his back onto the desk. Mr Sulu flung Pavel's ankles over his shoulder even as he rummaged in his desk for lube. “I bet you're all loose and used up. I bet you do to this to all the teachers, don't you?”

Fresh tears fell from Pavel's eyes as he moaned a miserable, lusty little moan. “I don't Sir, I don't. Only you!”

Mr Sulu thrust two lubed fingers into Pavel, looking slightly mollified by the tightness. “I'm a good man. There's only so much of Pavel Andreivich flirting with me that I can handle,” he muttered dangerously, his eyes going soft for a brief second.

Pavel nodded, eyes glistening and face flushed. “Yes, I am sorry Sir, I will be good from now on!”

Mr Sulu smirked ruefully, positioning himself at Pavel's asshole. He gripped Pavel's knees, holding his legs very wide apart, and thrust into him hard and brutally.

Pavel wailed out as he writhed on that desk, bent in half and opened wide. He gripped Mr Sulu's shoulders, his fingers digging into the teacher's shirt, immobilized by Mr Sulu's considerable strength. Mr Sulu thrust in and out of him so hard and fast and brutal that Pavel was overwhelmed. He panted hard, looking at Mr Sulu's eyes, his adam's apple, the silver crucifix and St Christopher medal above his tie, swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

But even with his sore ass and the brutal fucking, it felt _so good_ to have Mr Sulu finally inside him, filling him, making him his own. He threw his head back as his eyed rolled, and he came, finally, gloriously, hard and wet on his chest.

Mr Sulu thrust into him a few more times, cursing and panting against Pavel, and then came with a grunt. The two of them panted for a long while, staying in that position, Mr Sulu collapsed on top of Pavel on top of his desk, still holding his legs very wide apart, Pavel's arms wrapped around his neck.

“You had enough, sweetheart?” Mr Sulu eventually asked, his voice kind and soft against Pavel's neck.

Pavel nodded, too sated to speak.

Mr Sulu withdrew himself slowly and carefully, gently putting Pavel's legs down. “Computer, end program.”

 

 

 

The 'desk' had been situated conveniently over their little nest of sheets and blankets, so even when the holodeck went dark and quiet in the absence of simulated sunlight and schoolyard sounds, they had a place to cuddle quietly before going back on shift.

Sulu settled Chekov down in the sheets, and gathered him into a cuddle, touching nose to nose and smiling at each other. “Hell of a lunch break,” Sulu said.

“Mmm,” was Chekov's sated reply. He stroked a hand up Sulu's arm languidly, just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

It was normal enough when Chekov had asked to be spanked one night. Their little fantasy slowly grew more and more complex, and made even more fantastic by the holodeck. Sulu had risen an eyebrow when headmaster “Dr McCoy” appeared in the program, but only really put up a fight when Chekov created “Jimmy”.

It had taken him a while to come around to it, but he realized that Chekov's little crush on Kirk and/or McCoy was harmless, especially if he indulged it here. After a few years together and several harrowing life-threatening experiences, he was sure they were strong enough to explore this thing together.

He was still a little bit jealous, maybe, but at the end of the day he was the guy here with the real thing. “Jimmy” might be one of Chekov's (many, apparently) dream men, but Sulu was the only one who got to have him in real life.

“This was a good one,” Chekov finally said, eyes still closed, smiling blissfully.

“Yeah,” Sulu said. He kissed Chekov's forehead. “You know, I actually really liked watching you with Jimmy on that hill.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sulu hoped Chekov wasn't going to suggest something like trying it for real.

Thankfully, he didn't. “I liked it when you got so angry with me,” Chekov said, smiling an embarrassed little smile.

“You sure did. Man, you're so weird. The things you make me do.”

Chekov opened his eyes finally, smiling brightly. He wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck and kissed him again. “Yes, poor Mr Sulu. I have you wrapped around my little finger.”

They made out for a little bit, until Sulu regrettably pulled away. “Lunch is over. We have to get back to work,” he felt something clink by his neck, and his hand went to his crucifix and St Christopher medal. “Oh shit, I forgot to take this off.” The 'Saint' in St Pike's Academy had been Sulu's idea.

“I liked it. It made it so much more... naughty...” Chekov flushed.

“I know, but... my mom gave me this... it's kind of important to me.”

Chekov's eyes went wide. “I'm sorry! I did not mean to –”

“It's okay,” Sulu smiled sheepishly. “I'll just have to remember next time,” he leaned in and kissed Chekov, on his lips, on each sleepy eye. “And, you know, everything we do is special. So it's okay.”

Chekov grinned broadly, pushing himself up for more kisses. A few more languid minutes later and the padd stashed near Sulu's uniform started beeping.

“We really have to go back to work, Chekov,” he said.

Chekov leaned back, staring up at him with an impish little grin. “What'll you do if I make us late?”

Sulu pulled him up, naked, and landed a slap on his still red ass. “You'll find out tonight if you keep on at that rate, you little tease.”

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it was very important to me that you know exactly what their helmets looked like. :-S


End file.
